we'll show them
by yammcie
Summary: This is basically the start of an awesome story where Eunice, Pete, and Beatrice set out to Chicago for the student exchange program meet Pete's cousin, change dramatically and come back to show how much they have changed . Don't pass up this story just cuz I made a lame summary. I don't own bully and the only character I do own is grace. P.s this starts at eunices pov


Hey thunder thighs Derby and his cronies mocked me as I sat on my suitcase in front of the school. Funny how he has millions of dollars yet he can't afford a less shitty personality. I just stared in front of the campus ignoring his attempt to insult me. I didn't even bother trying to whip up some fake tears or hang my head in a depressing manner. There was no point in pretending anymore anyways. Today was the last day I stayed at bullworthless for very long time. Thank freaking goodness. For a second I almost believed that I really was going to have to speak up. Yeah I'm so tired of being everyone's punching bag taking insults, having nasty words taped to my locker every day, hearing people laugh and snicker behind my back. The real Eunice Minkin would have told Derby Harrington" I may be fat but at least my parents aren't related to each other "then gave him the finger. But here I've learned that you have to be careful who you mouth off to around here or your fate will be sealed tighter than a canned ham. Mm mm ham. So instead of being the dynamic type who can speak her mind and verbally destroy anything in her path I became the weak, quiet, joke who's a nobody. Or at least I wish I could have been a nobody. At least nobody gets to be invisible , people don't notice a nobody. In my case kids joke that they can spot me a mile away. I bet nobody can just sit down and eat their chocolate in peace. Hell maybe that's why I'm so obsessed with my weight. I might be able to exercise and diet myself into thin air and become nothing, zip ,nada. Kinda sad when you think air has a better life then you. "hey Eunice" said a shy voice snapping me out my thoughts. I looked up to see a smiling Beatrice. She has her bags packed and ready to go. " you look excited" I teased. " Well how can I not be excited , Chicago has to be one of the most exciting , most educational cities in the world" she yelled that part while bouncing on her heels . Man she gets excited about learning like how I get excited about turkey. Hayo. See I can make jokes about myself I just don't like it when other people do. " And I hear they have great deep-dish pizza" I said trying to match her excitement. "This is going to be so epic" she said in a high pitched cracked voice". Beatrice that didn't sound right coming from you stick to saying neato or swell or whatever your cliques lingo is" I thought. "Okay ladies" the all too familiar voice of Pete Kowalski chimed. " You ready for the most epic 9 months of your life." Uhhhh not him too. "when we get to Chicago that word is banned" I said trying to be serious. "Grace is gonna be mad then because she uses that word 50 times a day" Pete said while going through his backpack. "tell us about your cousin Pete" Beatrice begged. "Well, he started she lives with my Nana and she has one of the rooms in the apartment Nana uses for the students across America program. Shes pretty cool and nice , and crazy in a funny way." Wow ive been in this prison for so long , that I forgot people like that still exist on this planet. " So after we finish the program shes coming back with us to start the junior year here." Ouch I feel sorry for the girl. Leaving a huge city for a small backwards ass town like bullworth had to suck. "Having your cousin here is going to be so 1,2,3 EPIC "they both yelled at the same time and started laughing. " you guys suck" I said smiling. "I know " he said. While we were having our conversation none of us seemed to realize the audience we seemed to have acquired. What a nice surprise its those damn preps , accompanied by the jocks , and the bullies. What the hell, was there some kind of assholes anonymous meeting that just let out. That's when I realized they came to get their last fill of torturing us in. I mean if you were a bully and three of the biggest most easiest targets to make fun of were about to leave for a year , wouldn't you try and get your last licks in too. Its sad really the only thing that brought them together was seeing three 'weaker' kids in pain. "Whatever they say" I thought to myself "don't respond , don't cry , don't react at all. Your about to step on a bus and leave all their sorry asses behind." Russell came out first targeting Petey. "Think you got a little dirt in your skirt femmeboy" he said while shoving Pete to the ground. No way had Russell come up with that by himself, that had to be the most snarky thing ive ever heard the 19 year old seventh grader say. While everyone was laughing I saw our bus making its way towards us. It may have been too late for Pete , but Beatrice and I still had a chance to leave with some type of dignity. Or so I thought. Then Mandy and Derby's cousin wife Pinky stepped up to Beatrice. Whatever they were about to say I knew wasn't gonna be pretty , but instead of verbally attacking her the inbred idiot snatched the glasses off her face and threw them to Mandy. Beatrice tried to get it back by trying to catch them in midair while they tossed it to each other but she is significantly shorter than them. While everyone's attention was on them I slowly backed to where my bag was and picked it up. I was about to make a run for the the bus that was taking forever to pick us up. I slowly stepped back almost tripping over Petey who was still on the ground watching the game a catch happening with Beatrice's glasses. Nobody was paying attention to me so I turned around and was about to run to the bus. No drama, no embarrassment. It was a pretty good plan, it probably would have worked if I had stuck to it. But I had to turn back , because they went too far. "Give it back please" I heard . "okay" another voice said. Then I heard a clink and a crunch. " no they didn't " I whispered to myself. I may have had my back turned but it didn't take a genius to figure out what I heard. I turned around . I know I shouldn't have , because I knew what I was going to witness. A bunch of laughing pricks pointing at someone who was doing everything in her power not to completely fall apart in front of these ….. these monsters. "You fucking piece of shit" i heard . Who in the hell said that I thought. Who dared to tell the popular kids the truth. I looked to see who in the group spoke up. Judging by the looks and stares that they were throwing towards me , I'm guessing they were behind me right. Ok fine I know I'm being an idiot. I just couldn't believe I said it , especially considering they haven't even gotten to me yet. Or the fact that I know she has like three extra pairs in her bags. "What did you say?" said a very confused and angry Derby Harrington. On any other given day I would have respond "why nothing your rich and wonderful excellency and graveled at his feet. I actually was going to say that too if the bus hadn't of stopped right in front of the scene. That totally reminded me that I had a small window of opportunity that the other kids here would kill for. A chance to put the trust fund toddler in his place. " you heard me Derby , you're a fucking asshole." I said while keeping complete eye contact. "Dayumm" all of Russell's clique said in unison. I felt a tapping on my shoulder, it was Pete he was trying to lead me to the bus so I wouldn't do anything else that I would regret. But it was too late , I was already in so much shit already. Derby recollected himself and walked straight towards me. That's when I panicked he was a boxing champion and I …. Cant even do a pushup soooo. Yeah i didn't choose the best fitting opponent for me. Instead of physically attacking he used his fancy Herrington vocabulary. " How dare you speak to me in such a manor, I will have you know that I come from the highest class in society. I can buy and sell you faster than you can shove an entire turkey down in your mouth." He had me there, I did like me some turkey . " I get more in my weeks allowance than you'll ever make in your entire low-class , public house living , food stamp grabbing life, so if you think I'm going to be insulted by shamu the fucking whale your sadly mistaking." Now most people would have just got on the bus, but… I was already in so much trouble. I was already at the point of no return on Derby's bad side so I decided since he already hates me now , im going to really give him something to hate me for. While he was still inches from my face, before I could change my mind..."pft." right in his baby blue eyes. Then I ran like hell to that bus because there's no way he would follow me onto a bus. Thankfully while I had the standoff with Derby Beatrice grabbed my suitcase when she ran on the bus. No one chased me though. They just stared at me while Derby struggled to get the spit out his eyes. They almost looked concerned for me. It's because they knew exactly what I knew. As soon as I stepped off this bus in 9 months I was fucked. It was over for me, I was a dead woman walking, he's going to destroy me until there's nothing left. Then ill really be a nobody. I hope these 9 months go by slowly.


End file.
